2003
jan POTW 27.01.03. Fait accompli "For years Norid had nurtured his hatred, using it to drive him onwards." A new POTW up called Fait accompli. april POTW - Kiss of the soul + Race Timelines Be sure to check out the new POTW: Kiss of the soul as well as background timelines for each of the four playable races: Amarr timeline, Caldari timeline, Minmatar timeline and Gallente timeline. May Eve released. POTW 26.05.03 : Serpents coild For centuries space travel has been the norm and in every nook and cranny extraordinary things can be found. Check out a POTW about the Serpent's Coil! jun first contact festival celebrated tomorrow 2003.06.25 15:16:16 Tomorrow marks the 105th anniversary of the Yoiul Conference, where the guidelines for inter-stellar peace and co-operation between the empires where set. As usual, grand banquets are to be held in many places, with the top politicians, financial tycoons and entertainment celebrities present. The day is a national holiday throughout the world of EVE, which may cause reduced service in some places. Space travelers are advised not to take on jobs for empire corporations tomorrow, as they may be lost in the chaotic festivities. jul POTW Heideran gets the Aidonis In a stunning announcement the Aidonis Foundation has revealed the recipient of this year's Aidonis Statue, the symbol of inter-stellar peace and harmony is Heideran VII, the Amarr Emperor, this controversial announcement has taken many people by a surprise. E3 Trailer and POTW EVE's E3 trailer has now been made available in our download section, it features audio from Quarashi, specially composed for EVE. There is also a new, long awaited, peek of the week; 'City of god' rumors abound on a secret research pact 2003.07.17 17:01:12 Unidentified sources within the Gallente Federation have indicated that negotiations for a major research pact between the Federation and the Caldari State are underway. Nothing has been confirmed, but it is understood that delegates from both sides have been meeting in a secret location, surrounded by heavy police presence to keep curious travelers at bay. If true, this will be a momentous event in our collective history and perhaps the clearest indicator yet of how much the Gallente-Caldari relations have thawed in recent years. A sign of future peace and prosperity if there ever was one. More information will be broadcast as soon as it becomes available. more details uncovered on secret research pact 2003.07.18 15:32:28 The rumors regarding the research pact between the Gallente Federation and the Caldari State have now been substantiated, though the nature of the research still remains unclear. Inside sources have revealed that the two empires have earmarked a secret location somewhere in the Lolbrerie constellation to be the site of their research project. Military forces from both sides are gathering in the constellation and freighters carrying heavy loads of construction material have been ordered over there. The empires are still to make any official announcements on the matter, so until then all we can do is speculate. caldari official denounces vandalism at research project site 2003.07.21 18:50:18 For the first time a Caldari official has given a public indication for the role of the research project site, that seems to be a joint operation by the Gallente Federation and the Caldari State. In a statement released today by the head of operation for the State, Yaku Makinonu, he said the research facilities being constructed in the Crielere system were for the 'future good of all space farers' and that any new technologies discovered at the site would benefit everyone. Bearing this in mind Makinonu deplores the poor behavior of many space farers in the vicinity and said these individuals were delaying the completion of the site with their barbaric acts of vandalism. In the spirit of trust and friendship the site had been left open to everyone, but if the vandalism persisted, access to the Crielere system might be restricted with unforeseeable consequences regarding the free distribution of new technologies. He begs these individuals to cease and desist immediately and asks for the help of honest space farers in ensuring the safety of the research facilities. emperor heideran receives the aidonis statue. 2003.07.24 17:43:26 In a surprise statement released today, the Aidonis Foundation has revealed the next receiver of the coveted Aidonis Statue. The Statue is rewarded annually to those that have contributed greatly to inter-stellar peace and improved empire relations. This is the first time the Statue is awarded to a national leader still in power, but most political analysts agree that Heideran more than deserves the award, as he is without doubt the main reason for the thaw in relations between the empires in recent years and, hence, the fabulous prosperity now enjoyed by everyone throughout the world of EVE. the state and federation open new research center 2003.07.27 21:13:29 The Gallente Federation and the Caldari State today released a joint statement declaring that the research center in Crielere, jointly built by the two empires, has now been completed. The new research center is expected to spearhead research activities for both the Gallenteans and the Caldari. Scientists from both the empires have hailed the news and are very optimistic it will pioneer many exciting new technologies in the near future. The opening is also seen as a breakthrough operation in bringing the former nemesis states back together. Officials in Crielere have also expressed their great joy of being able to activate the center so soon despite several setbacks. They admitted they had anticipated the construction to take longer, but said they were happy to be proven wrong. The record construction time surely testifies to the great construction techniques these two empires command and clearly indicates the great benefits that co-operation can bring. aug POTW Past the curbs The recent announcement that the Amarr Emperor had received the most coveted peace-prize in Weve (World of EVE) did not go down too well with the Minmatars and in the past week raids and terrorist attacks inside Amarr (or Ammatar) space have multiplied to reach epic proportions. peace-prize award sparks murder and mayhem 2003.08.07 14:35:02 The controversy over the recent Aidonis award continues as news of increase in Minmatar rebel activity has started flowing in. Amarr and Minmatar authorities have expressed concern over this development, which is believed to have been sparked directly by awarding the Amarr Emperor the coveted peace-prize. Minmatar rebels fighting to free people enslaved by the Amarrians feel this is a harsh message that goes close to condoning slavery. Their response has been to send dozens of raids into Amarr space to increase public awareness for their cause. jovian rogue on the run after violating laws 2003.08.07 15:18:01 A Jovian renegade, suspected to be in the early stages of the Jovian Disease, is on the run after he violated the non-interference law imposed by the Jovian directorate. The renegade gave away a hi-tech item to a person not an agent of the Jovian Empire. The directorate has already sentenced the rogue to the heaviest punishment possible, that of recycling his DNA upon capture. This is equivalent to removing the soul of a non-Jovian. It is also believed that the directorate is contemplating negating the effects of the renegade's crime, though how they plan to do this is yet unknown. corporations announce record annual earnings 2003.08.08 15:19:18 In recent weeks many of the largest corporations in EVE have held their annual shareholder meetings, where the report for last fiscal year have been published. All the major corporations increased their profit considerably last year and many had record earnings. This is the clearest indication yet of what many experts have been saying for some time now: that we're living in Golden Age of unequivocal progress and prosperity. Most people expect the economy to only get larger this next year, driven onwards by free inter-stellar trade. Much of the success is attributed to entrepreneurs in space expansion, which continue to fuel the industries of all the empires. Some skeptics have warned that the current economic growth may be a bubble waiting to burst, but these doomsday prophets and nay-sayers base their assumptions on very shaky foundations. The majority of experts agree that there is room for much expansion yet and point towards exciting new technology breakthroughs that are on the horizon as a good indicator of future prosperity. 2003.08.08 17:16:26 Only a few hours ago representatives from two corporations met with a heavily armed Jovian delegation in the FDZ4-A system. The identity of the two representatives remains hidden, as is the purpose for the meeting. It is speculated that some kind of a trade took place, the nature of which is unknown, though speculations are ripe. To uphold the secrecy of the meeting the Jovians were unwilling to do business until the surrounding area had been cleared of all but those participating in the discussion. It quickly became obvious that the Jovians were very serious about this, as they fired upon ships that came too close. In one incident, a brave Amarr captain defied the Jovians only to be annihilated by the Jovians. The Amarr Empire has released a statement where it laments the attack, but will not act upon it, though it will monitor all future dealings between Jovians and Amarrians very closely. It is believed that CONCORD representatives were also present, but whether a statement is to be expected from them remains to be seen. concord warns about a jovian admiral 2003.08.08 17:27:03 In light of recent events in the FDZ4-A system CONCORD has released a statement regarding the destruction of an Amarr vessel in the encounter. The perpetrator in the attack was the Jovian admiral Ouria, an old warhorse from the Jove-Amarr war and a hero to most Jovians. Ouria is well-known by CONCORD for his aggressive and demeaning attitude towards other races and has been known to attack them with little or no provocation. CONCORD has put the bounty on Ouria's head at 100 million isk, but while he is under the protection of the Jovian directorate he will be difficult to catch. CONCORD has already sent stern protests to the Jovians regarding Ouria's behavior in the FDZ4-A system, reminding them that there are international treaties against such acts. No official reply has yet arrived from the Jovians, though an unnamed source within the directorate regarded the incident as not serious and placed the fault solely on the shoulder of the Amarrian. viral epidemic spreads- hjortur declared no-fly zone 2003.08.09 01:17:22 This just in: Rumours of a viral epidemic have been coming from the Hjortur system over the last few days, and earlier tonight the Minmatar Republic Security Council ordered the system closed and all travellers detained for quarantine and mandatory inspection. Pilots in the Metropolis region have been warned to stay out of the Hjortur system, as crossing into the system via jumpgate will result in immediate webification and detainment by The Minmatar Republic Fleet and Minmatar Health Board officials. Those travellers currently quarantined are being expedited from the system as swiftly as possible, and hopefully the area will again be declared safe for travel sometime over the next twenty-four hours. The epidemic is not thought to have spread to any other systems, though there are reports of investigations being conducted by health officials in Kisogo, Otenen, Autelen and Nonni. Pilots are advised to travel to these locations at their own risk. jovian admiral ouria known to have the jovian disease 2003.08.10 17:30:16 After research by the Jovian elders into recent crimes committed towards other races by their beloved admiral Ouria they have come to the conclusion that Ouria has become infected by the Jovian disease. The Jovian directorate has from this moment put Ouria into exile. Being cunning, Ouria knew that his brothers would find about his infection and had already started planning his escape from Jovian space. Ouria and nine of his brothers, all known to be high ranked officers within the Jovian Navy that have fought with him since the old war against the Amarr empire, are known to have set up bases deep inside the Stain region. The Jovian directorate also admits that the exiles have stolen some blueprints from their labs. CONCORD had already placed a bounty of 100 million ISK on Ouria's head and after the public announcement from the Jovian directorate they have added 10 million ISK on the heads of his brothers. They should be listed as bounties at all stations later today. CONCORD also warns about fighting Ouria and his brothers because of advanced technology they have and that fights against them could last for days. ouria and his renegade rabble run into hiding 2003.08.11 15:18:56 The attempts made by Ouria and his Jovian followers to set up a base in the Stain region failed yesterday after a long and sustained conflict with the natives. It is believed the fierce opposition took Ouria and his gang by total surprise, which caused them to lose several ships and Jovian lives before they could strategically redeploy. Also lost in the attacks was some of the valuable tech that Ouria had taken with him from Jovian space. The gang finally managed to slip away from their assailants and go into hiding. According to intelligence officials the gang will probably remain in hiding while it licks its wounds and reorganizes itself, but they might be spotted again in a day or two. In related news intelligence sources also indicate that Ouria may be dealing with an unknown group that shares his fanatical believes and his hatred of the Amarrians. It may very well be that he is laying low until this alliance is sealed and then he may appear again stronger than ever. The Jovian directorate has cut of all ties with Ouria and his group and lament the fate of their agent Veniel, tragically shot down while monitoring the situation in the Stain region. He has now been cloned, but the experience will probably scar him for life. amarr officials in discussions with the ammatar consulate 2003.08.11 15:27:17 A high ranking Amarr official is expected to arrive in Ammatar space later today carrying plans for an Ammatar offensive against the Minmatars. This is the first indication that the Amarrians are taking steps to respond against the increasing Minmatar incursions into their space. While the details of the plans are not known it is expected that they involve information about known Minmatar rebels, their bases and defences. In the hands of the warlike Ammatars this information might deal a heavy blow to the rebels, which they might never recover from. amarr official assassinated in chaven system! 2003.08.11 19:37:39 A shocking event took place today in the Chaven system when a group of foolhardy Minmatar rebels ambushed and killed the Amarr ambassador to the Ammatars. The official was carrying top-secret documents intended for the Ammatar Consulate. This latest development in the escalating hostilities between the Amarrians and the Minmatars is the most serious incident to date and is sure to bring harsh repercussions. The Minmatar Republic has already released a statement deploring the raid, while denying any knowledge of it. Exasperated Amarr officials have gone on record to state that the inability of the Republic in curbing the rebels was inexcusable and they implied that the Republic was just as responsible as the rebels themselves. The attack itself was carried out in a stunning dare and the name of the rebel responsible for podding the Amarr official is believed to be Aran'gar. Apart from the Amarr official there are no firm reports about further death or destruction in the ambush, though it is believed some Minmatar vessels were destroyed, including one battleship, thanks to the valiant efforts of Ðiscorporation, which rushed to the rescue of the Amarr official. Even if his efforts where in vain the Imperial Chamberlain says he mentioned his name to the Emperor, who is very thankful for his heroic acts. ouria and his henchmen spotted again! 2003.08.12 15:23:54 Just when people thought he had disappeared forever, the Jovian renegade Ouria rears his ugly head yet again. Reliable sources indicate that Ouria, his gang and unidentified allies are on the move close to the Stain region and will be in the border zones adjacent to it at 17:00 GMT. CONCORD has already issued a general warning to all travelers in the area to take extra caution. Speculations are ripe that Ouria intends to block all access to the Stain region by setting up base in the border areas outside it. eve heaves a collective sigh of relief as the threat of ouria is ended 2003.08.12 18:47:04 News filtering out of the border zones close to Stain that Ouria and his gang have been decisively defeated have been met with joy and relief by the civilized world. The reports are a bit sketchy, but from what can be gathered it seems Ouria and five of his fellow Jovians, flying Eidolon battleships, hooked up with the known Minmatar terrorist organization Oracle close to Stain. 18 Oracle members flying cruisers joined forces with the Jovians. A task force consisting mainly of members of the Stain Alliance met the Ouria and his friends in DSS-EZ system. The task force consisted of 15-20 battleships and 15-20 cruisers. The battle raged for awhile and when the smoke cleared all the Jovian ships as well as all the Oracle cruisers were smoldering rubble. It is believed the task force lost less than 10 ships in total. dispute over bp ownership 2003.08.13 18:08:25 A dispute has arisen between the Gallente Federation and the Caldari State on one hand and the Jovians on the other. In exchange for Jovian assistance in the construction of the massive research facilities in the Crielere system the Jovians received a number of blueprints, including an original miner II BP. The Federation and the State are furious that some of these blueprints got into circulation following the Ouria fiasco and are accusing the Jovians of incompetence, and even deliberate sabotage of the research efforts in Crielere. They are demanding that the Jovians return the blueprints still in their possession back to Crielere. The situation is very volatile at the moment, as accusations have also started flying between the Gallenteans and the Caldari. Diplomats from all sides will meet in the next few days to try and find a suitable solution to the crisis. amarrian merchants experience unexpected trade boost 2003.08.13 19:35:53 SEC trade analysts have reported curiously high levels of trade, particularly in the Kashag constellation, Domain region. Several suppliers of electronics, machinery and tactical weapons in the region have reported their stockpiles exhausted. "With the increased threat of armed conflict of late, traffic in arms is to be expected," said Senior Analyst Brill Stone. "But this is well beyond that." sep 03/09/2003 Heideran VII's much appraised book 'Pax Amarria' published Pax Amarria, a book written by the Amarr Emperor Heideran VII himself, was released yesterday through the Amarr Empire Ministry of Information. It will be published shortly in other empires. In the book, Heideran VII describes his lifelong dream for galactic peace and how he has worked zealously to enforce his vision. The book has met great critical acclaim throughout the Empire and political analysts everywhere say it's a 'must-read' for everyone interested in inter-stellar politics. 08/09/2003 Where is the Amarr Emperor? Since emperor Heideran VII failed to attend a CONCORD meeting the other day there has been no signs of him anywhere. All plans for his public appearance have been cancelled, including many book signings of his new book, Pax Amarria. News from the Amarrian authorities have been conflicting, with offices of the Imperial Chamberlain saying he's resting from a slight ailment, while the Imperial Chancellor says he's on a vacation at one of his remote palaces and does not want to be disturbed. The rumor-mill is already at full speed as could be expected and speculations are ripe. 09/09/2003 Freed child slaves massacred in Roushzar A ship carrying several hundred slave children en route to Minmatar space was savagely attacked last night in the Roushzar system. The children, all under 15 years of age, had just been given freedom as part of the FAS program initiated by Doriam Kor-Azor and were on their way to relatives in the Republic to start a new life. The carrier ship was attacked by at least five heavily armed frigates and never stood a chance. There were no survivors. No one has claimed responsibility for the act, but paramilitary units loosely connected to the Sarum family have been mentioned as likely candidates. National leaders, as well as the CONCORD Inner Circle, have released harsh statements denouncing the attack. A spokesman for Jamyl Sarum says the heiress lamented the act, but could not condemn the perpetrators for 'acting on their beliefs for the good of the Empire.' 06/09/2003 Heideran VII fails to show up at CONCORD meeting Earlier today the Inner Circle of CONCORD was in session, anxiously waiting for a rare visit from the Amarr Emperor. Heideran VII was intended to make a speech at the meeting, outlining his plans for maintaining the current status quo of peace and harmony. Thus it came as a great surprise when it was Imperial Chamberlain Karsoth that took the podium in place of the emperor. His speech was dry and dense, with little in the way of new information being relayed. No explanation was given to why the emperor failed to show up and the Amarrian delegation quickly left CONCORD headquarters as soon as the session was over. 10/09/2003 Zealot cult blamed for massacre. More attacks feared. Preliminary investigation into the Roushzar atrocities, where hundreds of freed slave children where killed, suggest that a small fanatical Amarrian religious cult may be to blame. They have yet refused to comment on the incident, but their leadership has suddenly gone into hiding. The cult, called Tetrimon (Divine Devotion), has existed for some time now, but this is the first time it has resorted to violence, which begs the question where they got their armaments from. The members of the cult have scattered to the wind after the attack, some to go into hiding, others seeking opportunities for further mayhem. Reliable sources have indicated that two priestesses, Hamida Ytheros and Omon Drakian, along with their escorts have actually entered Minmatar space and have been spotted in the Angils constellation. It is thought that they will be in the Gukarla system, a sacred location in their doctrine, at 17:00 GMT for their midday prayers. 11/09/2003 A vigil for the Amarr Emperor tonight A vigil for Heideran VII, the Amarr Emperor, will be held tonight at 19:00 at the Emperor station in the Amarr system. The vigil is being organized by Lady Vetinari of the PIE Inc. and she urges all Amarr pilots and others that wish for the swift recovery of the emperor to attend. The whereabouts and condition of the emperor are still a mystery and many fear that he may be mortally sick. It is the hope of those organizing the vigil that the emperor can quickly return to office before the empire fractionalizes. 11/09/2003 Nefarious priestesses annihilated yesterday Yesterday two of the cultists responsible for the attack in the Roushzar system were attacked and killed deep in Minmatar space. A small group of these fanatics were at their midday prayer in the Gukarla system when they were assaulted by a group of patriotic Minmatars. Leading the attack were G'Quan, Loctar and Estios, the three of them promptly destroying the zealots ships. Intelligence agencies have been on the lookout for other members of the Tetrimon cult, they predict at least five prominent members are still on the loose. There has been no sign of them, as of yet. 12/09/2003 Gallente President Foiritan concerned for Emperor The Federation's President, Souro Foiritan, is reportedly gravely concerned about developments within the Amarr Empire, where Emperor Heideran VII has remained out of sight for days. Yesterday the President appeared before the Senate to discuss budgetary issues, but he took the opportunity to discuss the situation within the Amarr Empire. President Foiritan did not hide his admiration for the Emperor, which he described as having 'dragged the world kicking and screaming from a state of perpetual petty rivalries to a state of peace and prosperity.' He continued by saying that the Emperor was a 'shining beacon of light guiding us to safer havens and that if this light would go out we would be lost in this dark and turbulent sea that is inter-stellar relations.' Flowery words indeed, but political analysts tend to agree with the statements made by the president. President Foiritan nevertheless remained optimistic that Emperor Heideran would reemerge soon stronger than ever, and that his message of amity would resound throughout the civilized world for eternity. 12/09/2003 Vigil for the good health of the emperor great success The vigil held last night in the honor of Heideran VII, the Amarr Emperor, went very well. The vigil was held in the Amarr system and was attended by up to 300 pilots. Most of the attendants were Amarrians, but pilots from other races were also there to show the emperor their respect for his endeavors to maintain world peace. A few troublemakers reared their ugly heads, but no serious breach of peace occurred. An Amarrian delegate was there with a message from the emperor himself. The text of his message was: 'To my concerned children: word of your vigil reached my ears and I send you these few lines in gratitude for your devotion and concern. Alas, my health is not good enough to be with you but in spirit, though your good deed will be remembered now and forever. In times as treacherous as these, peace may seem a distant illusion, but we must never stop fighting to achieve and maintain it. Disruptive forces seek tirelessly to tear us apart and it is easy for the weak-minded to follow the flow. It is up to you, strong of mind and spirit, to hold high the torch of peace; to fall in a war of hate is a disgrace, to fall fighting for peace is a virtue that few can aspire to. But isn't it better to die trying than to never try at all? Fare well, my children, my thoughts are with you and your mission.' 13/09/2003 Political instability keeps markets shaken The uncertainty surrounding the disappearance of the Amarr Emperor has kept the markets all over the world of EVE in a straightjacket. Shares have tumbled and investors are holding back. CEOs of the largest Caldari corporations voiced their concern at a recent meeting of the Chief Executive Panel. Many Caldari corporations have invested heavily in the raw materials and heavy industry in the Amarr Empire and they fear that their money may be at risk in case of war or severe civil disorder. Many Caldari companies are already pulling out of Amarr space and will not return until the situation has stabilized. Amarr authorities have tried to put a brave face on this development, but inside information indicates that several regions will face grave economical hardship if this continues. Regions under the control of the Tash-Murkon family are considered especially vulnerable, as they have received the brunt of the investment. 17/09/2003 Grave news from the Amarr Empire, Heideran VII has died In an official statement released today Amarrian authorities have confirmed the death of their beloved leader, Heidearn VII. The Emperor succumbed to the Turit Disease that has ailed him for a long time. Condolences from all over have streamed in and leaders of other nations have expressed their sadness at the news. A week of mourning has been declared throughout The Amarr Empire to allow the public a time to grieve his departure. 19/09/2003 Interstellar community anxious about future The recent news about the death of Heideran VII, Emperor to the Amarrians, has sent shockwaves throughout the universe of EVE. Markets are tumbling and experts predict it will take them several days, even weeks, to recover. But mostly people are anxious to know who will succeed Heideran. Five heirs will vie for the throne, with the most likely candidates being Doriam Kor-Azor and Jamyl Sarum. The two represent the opposite sides within Amarrian political life, with Kor-Azor leader of the liberal peace-party that wants to renovate the Amarr Empire to move it closer to the other nations, while Sarum heads the belligerent war-party that wants to renew the Reclaiming and 'place the empire where it belongs; as the master state in the universe of EVE', as they put it. Yet the other three candidates can not be discarded, the Kador family embodies the imperial grandeur of the Amarr while steering a moderate middle-ground; Idonis Ardishapur is a charismatic leader that may very well seem the ideal choice to the conservative elements of the empire and the Tash-Murkon family has amassed great wealth since being elevated into heir status and their money can buy many favors. Political analysts have already started debating who will succeed, but the only thing they can agree on is that the eventual choice will have great bearings on the future of the whole world of EVE. 25/09/2003 Amarrian Commitee of Moral Purity and Elimination of Vice regrets Stavros' claim to throne - condemns his actions as heretical The Amarrian Committee of Moral Purity and Elimination of Vice has condemned Stavros' claims that he intends to go forth as an Emperor. The Amarrian ruling system is an ancient and proven far more efficient at retaining order and peace than the decrepit and chaotic system sometimes referred to as Democracy. It considers his public appeal for the Throne heretical to say the least and strongly urges him to retract his bid and apologize publicly for making the remarks he did where he criticised various prominent Amarrian community leaders. 27/09/2003 Details of Championship plans leaked A leaked document from the Amarrian Empirical Succession Committee has been circling news agencies in the EVE Universe. Apparently each of the five houses will let a small number of champions compete amongst themselves on who shall represent their house in the championship that ultimately decides which house gets the throne. Championship fights are frigate matches where a champion along with three wingmen must destroy the ships of a competing champion and his wingmen. While the champion himself must be of pure Amarrian descent, his wingmen are said to be allowed to be of any race and bloodline. In order to select the champions that will compete within each hose, the comittee is opting for a controversial method: As a gesture of continuing Heideran VII's legacy of honoring the traditions of other nations, they will allow for every Amarrian citizen to vote for a champion. This hint of democracy has outraged various Amarrian fundamentalists, amongst them Jamyl Sarum, whose spokesman denounces this method of selection as "Heretical and fit for ants and vermin but not pure blooded Ammarians". He elaborated: "Democracy is a proven failure throughout the known Universe and has undermined many civilisations and been the death of many great organisations". It seems that this will go through nonetheless. Details of this are expected to surface in the coming days. 29/09/2003House of Kor-Azor demands positive standings for potential champions A spokesman for one of the five contending houses to the throne of the Amarrian Emperor, the Kor-Azor, has issued a statement regarding the upcoming election that will allow Amarrians to select their candidate for the upcoming championship fights. "The House of Kor-Azor has decided to approve of the Empirical Succession Committee's system of voting representatives for each house in order to pre-select contenders for the sacred ritual of succession. The House of Kor-Azor wants to stress that any candidate that intends to go forward as a representative of the house, must have a positive standing towards that house, as measured by the CONCORD Interstellar Standings Code ( CISC ). Our champions must have proven their allegiance to us in order to be allowed to fight on our behalf." Representatives of other houses weren't available for comment but they are expected to follow this example of demanding positive standings for their candidates. 29/09/2003 idonis ardishapur: "no undeserving creature can represent us" - journalist missing 2003.09.29 16:45:12 In an official visit to Athra, Idonis Ardishapur is believed to have ordered the immediate arrest, torture and execution of Ray Hardman, a freelance journalist. The arrest is said to come after the journalist interrupted a scripted press event with questions regarding a debated decision by the Amarr Imperial Succession Committee of allowing pilots of other races than Amarr to assist the "pure blooded" Amarrian champions in their upcoming combat duels. While at first ignoring the reporter, Ardishapur finally answered that the house of Ardishapur had no intention of letting "undeserving savage creatures" represent the house in such monumental decision making. He went on to discuss at length the risk that heresy poses to Amarrian civilisation today and the recent disintegration of its core values. Ardishapur then applauded the relentless work of the Amarrian Inquisition, claiming: "They are a role model to both young disciples of Amarrian religious doctrine as well as devout citizens throughout the universe." The remainder of the press event was cancelled. Enquiries regarding the fate of Ray Hardman were met with silence from Ardishapur officials. Peek of the week If you get a chance to look under the glossy surface of the Empire politics it can reveal the extreme measures used by assassins, traitors, liars, hypocrites and poltroons to change the course of things. Check out the new POTW One man too many. oct 29/10 The Sukuuvestaa Corporation has released a new line of food products labeled Protein Delicacies. Its low price combined with its high nutritional value has it hailed as heralding in a new era by slicing the food bill by as much as in half. The product is lightweight and can be mass produced very fast. But what is even more surprising is the fact that it tastes absolutely delicious and gourmet chefs in the most famous Gallentean restaurants have already found ingenious uses for it in their cuisine. The recipe for the new foodstuff is a closely guarded secret by the Sukuuvestaa Corporation, but early tests by health organizations within the State and the Gallente Federation have green lighted its consumption. The Sukuuvestaa Corporation has already made deals with prominent food chains within the Federation to distribute the Protein Delicacies and more are expected in the near future. 30/10 The Department of Education in the Gallente Federation has announced that it has made a breakthrough deal with the Sukuuvestaa Corporation to supply all Gallentean schools with Protein Delicacies. The deal is thought to save the department billions of ISK that can then be used in other areas of the education system. Protein Delicacies have already become widely popular within the Federation and the government is certain the students will applaud the change of diet in their cafeterias. Sukuuvesta Corporation has already stepped up its production and the first shipment will arrive at schools all over the Federation no later than early next week. On a grimmer note the arrival of the Protein Delicacies has slashed food imports from the Amarr Empire into the Federation and spokespeople for the Amarrian agricultural sector have issued severe warnings about the future of the industry. They also lament that the Federation should choose artificial food products instead of the clean, organically grown foodstuff that the Amarrians produce. 31/10 The test scores for the last semester in Federal schools are in and the results are very bleak. The average is down by a whole 2 points all over the board. Education authorities are baffled by this ominous development and have launched and investigation into the matter. The terrible test outcome comes only days after reports about increase in student truancy, disciplinary problems and even delinquency have flooded in from all over the Federation. The matter has reached the highest echelons of the Federation, with President Foiritan quoted as saying he thought the whole board of directors at the Department of Education should be sacked for their total incompetence in controlling the situation. Meanwhile, parents all over are waiting anxiously for the findings of the investigative committee and hope these problems of the past few weeks are just a statistical fluke. nov fast selling wonder food - quality questioned 2003.11.03 01:49:03 Protein Delicacies, product of the Sukuuvesta Corporation, has taken the food market by storm in the last few weeks. This delicious, yet nutritious and healthy food has especially made great headways within the Gallente Federation, where it has been hailed as the best thing since self-inflated bread. But rumors the product is not all as it seems have been persistent ever since it first appeared on the market. Some have, for instance, questioned why there is no domestic demand within the Caldari State itself for the product - the food is exported as soon as it's ready. Others have criticized the health organizations for approving the product so quickly, after testing it for only a few months. The adherents of the Protein Delicacies scoff at these unfounded allegations and suggest they were started by malicious Gallentean businessmen envious of the success of the Delicacies, especially now that attempts by Gallentean companies to imitate the product have all ended in spectacular failures. quafe spy claims organic waste, biomass, main ingredient in protein delicacies 2003.11.05 17:48:04 Quafe has released information it's acquired that proves beyond doubt that the main ingredient in Protein Delicacies is organic waste, processed station sewage and second grade biomass. An agent hired by Quafe managed to infiltrate one of the heavily guarded Sukuuvestaa factories manufacturing the popular product and there discovered this ugly truth. This stunning revelation casts a new light on why Sukuuvestaa managed to produce the Delicacies so very cheaply. Ordinary organic waste is processed using advanced bio-smelting methods into a protein mass, which then has artificial flavoring added. The outrage that will surely follow this disclosure is certain to ruin the Protein Delicacy business and many are already talking about compensations and law suits against the manufacturer, Sukuuvestaa Corporation. chief executive panel promises an investigation into delicacies claims 2003.11.06 13:56:54 The Caldari Chief Executive Panel, the highest authority within the Caldari State, has decided to look into the grave matters surrounding the Protein Delicacies manufactured and distributed by the Sukuuvestaa Corporation. The Panel will decide whether there is a cause for any further actions to be taken in the matter. The Federation has already sent stern protests to Caldari authorities through diplomatic channels within CONCORD, and spokesman for the Federation said he hoped this investigation by the Chief Executive Panel was an indication that the Caldari were taking these protests seriously and would subsequently take appropriate action against the culprits. inquiry launched into protein delicacies scandal 2003.11.07 13:13:25 The Federal Senate today agreed to lodge a formal inquiry into the scandal surrounding the recent revelations that the popular Protein Delicacies are actually made of organic waste, second grade biomass and station sewage. The inquiry will look into how Sukuuvestaa Corporation managed to conceal this fact, especially from the health organizations responsible for approving the product as suitable for human consumption. It is widely believed that at the bottom of this matter lies an even bigger scandal - corruption and bribery that cut to the core of the consumer economy. The inquiry will be conducted with all due haste, so that the public can be informed as soon as possible on what exactly is going on. caldari denounce industrial spying 2003.11.09 22:03:53 While Sukuuvesta Corporation has been in the spotlight these last few days because of the Protein Delicacies scandal, it has until now kept quiet about the whole thing. Yesterday they spoke for the first time about the matter. That Protein Delicacies are made from garbage was not mentioned at all. Instead, a scathing attack was made on the Quafe company for their unethical industrial espionage. An agent working for Quafe managed to breach the security of the Sukuuvestaa Corporation and infiltrate one of its factories. Sukuuvestaa says this is industrial espionage of the worst sort, its main intention was to steal the manufacturing process for the Protein Delicacies. Quafe has refused to comment on the matter, but the Caldari are threatening to take it up within the halls of CONCORD. Thus, a whole new dimension of inter-stellar conflict as result of the scandal may be brewing. are protein delicacies responsible for student cognitive dysfunction? 2003.11.11 12:25:11 Recent studies have indicated that there is a clear link between the consumption of Protein Delicacies and decreasing IQ. The studies were conducted as part of the investigation being made into the dismal results of last seminar's test scores, as well as the increase in juvenile delinquency within the Federal school system. It is most certain that the moral outcry following this new piece of information will have lasting effects on the already strained relationship between the Federation and the State. Although Federal officials have not commented on the matter yet, it is strongly believed that they are willing to diligently pursue the matter with the Caldari State, both directly and through the agencies of CONCORD. the federation makes a formal request for compensations 2003.11.12 09:30:55 The Gallente Federation has issued a request to the Caldari State demanding indemnities for the selling of contaminated food products within Federal space. After inspecting the claims for that past several days, the Senate Committee pushed for the request to be made. It is the conclusion of the committee that Sukuuvestaa Corporation, the manufacturer of the tainted Protein Delicacies, was aware of their product's defective nature, but had willfully decided to sell it to the Federation nonetheless. The Federation is demanding both monetary reparations, as well as hi-tech equipment, such as cyber implants, to aid those unfortunates that have succumbed to the brain diminishing side effects of Protein Delicacies. The Senate committee believes it has a strong enough case to go full force against the Caldari within CONCORD and pursue this matter to the end. The Caldari have not yet responded to the demands made by the Federation, but it is believed they will wait for the Chief Executive Panel to pass a verdict, which should happen any day now. caldari chief executive panel decides not to compensate 2003.11.13 15:07:06 After careful scrutiny by the Chief Executive Panel into the Protein Delicacies crisis, it has decided not to follow through with any further actions. Offering a rare glimpse into the power setup of the panel, it has been revealed that the panel was roughly divided into three camps. In one camp, headed by the Sukuuvestaa Corporation, it was argued that the business practices employed in the manufacturing and marketing of Protein Delicacies were not untoward and in perfect harmony with what normally goes on in the cutthroat Caldari capitalistic economy. The second group, headed by the Kaalakiota Corporation, argued that the ill effects of the Protein Delicacies on the Gallenteans paled in comparison to the sufferings the Caldari had endured for centuries at the hands of the Federation, not the least being the loss of the Caldari home world. Only the third group, headed by the Ishukone Corporation, was in favor of accepting the demands for compensations, arguing that different principles applied to inter-stellar trade, where cooperation and mutual benefits should be the guiding light. But their view was the minority one and the consensus of the panel was to decline taking any responsibility for the Protein Delicacies incident. The Caldari made one small gesture of goodwill when they imprisoned for three years the manager responsible for the development of the Protein Delicacies, but on unrelated tax-based charges. It is unlikely that this gesture will be seen as enough by the Federation. gallente fury over caldari inactivity 2003.11.15 15:43:51 Following the news that the Caldari State had declined to offer any kind of compensations or aid to the victims of the foul Protein Delicacies, Gallenteans everywhere have expressed their outrage and shock. For the last few years the relations between the two nations has been steadily improving, but all that has been carefully built up in that time is now under threat of being undone. The Federation Senate has been in uproar since the Caldari made their decision and many senators have been extremely outspoken on the matter, talking about anything from trade boycotts to renewing the war. The official stance of the Federal cabinet has been less severe, it has expressed it sadness that the Caldari were unwilling to lend a helping hand, or even accept their responsibility in the matter. But anonymous government officials have hinted that the President is deliberating ways to 'get back' at the Caldari. Only time can tell what these actions, if any, will be. president foiritan defends research expenditure 2003.11.25 16:40:38 Federation President Foiritan has come under increasing pressure in the last few weeks because of his extravagant expenditure on research. The Senate has frowned upon the independent research activities directed by the President ever since he came into office, stating that such activities did not befit the most powerful man in the Federation. Many Senators have even gone so far as to say that the research efforts are just a cover up for Foiritans obsessive expenditure on hi-tech gadgets. It is a common knowledge that the President collects such trinkets, but he has always claimed the expenditure comes out of his own pocket. In a press release a spokeswoman for the President said he had nothing to hide and the rumors being circulated by some Senators were just underhanded attempts by them to undermine the President's authority and would not be tolerated. The research budget under the President's supervision was well spent on R&D projects that would prove their value to the Federation before long. Political analysts have speculated that this latest attacks by members of the Senate on the President were warning shots to him to stay clear of the budget discussions due next week in the Senate, where it is speculated that the two sides will meet head on debating what to do with the budget surplus. foiritan claims senate out of touch with public 2003.11.26 17:04:25 In a surprising turnaround President Foiritan has gone from defense on to the offense in his struggle with the Senate. Only yesterday he had to fend off allegations that he was using taxpayer's money to fund his own hobby interests, but now the table has turned with him vehemently attacking the Senate, declaring it out of touch with reality and lacking connections with the public. The President's outburst came at a fund-raising gala last evening, where money for terminally ill children was being raised. President Foiritan took the opportunity to point out that only two senators were attending the gala, a clear sign that the Senate did not care for such 'lowly' endeavors, preferring to rub shoulders with the upper brass of society. No Senator has responded yet, but this is not the first time that Senators have been accused of being insensitive and lacking in their attitude to the less fortunate. This has not the least been apparent in their actions in the Senate itself, where bills helping the upper classes or promoting the interests of big corporations have repeatedly been past in the last year or two. Thus, Foiritan's comments will hit home even harder. tight security surrounds emperor inauguration as applications pile up for attendance 2003.11.27 15:03:24 A veil of secrecy shrouds preparations for the most talked about event in modern Amarr history. Next Saturday, Doriam Kor-Azor of House Kor-Azor will be inaugurated Emperor of Amarr, succeeding Heideran VII who recently passed away. The ceremony is expected to be fraught with tension, as the four Amarr heirs whose champions failed to secure them the throne, are expected to commit ritual suicide while Amarr's most sacred priests sanctify Doriam's god-like reign. Historically, most heirs have performed this ritual of voluntary suicide and accepted their destiny but there have been exceptions. The ceremony will be held at an undisclosed location and will be closed to the public. The proceedings will be broadcast on a secure chat channel, in the same manner as the championship award ceremony was broadcast last weekend. However, as a gesture of good will, the Amarr high council has decided to allow 50 pilots to attend the ceremony in person. The pilots must be of Amarr / Ni-Kunni nationality and have a positive security standing. Attendees are to send electronic mail to storyline@eve-online.com with the subject line "inauguration tickets", along with their pilot name and "user name". They are also to write in four sentences or less, why they should be chosen to attend this event. The Council will choose the most deserving pilots. The Council reserves the right to deny pilots access to the event at its own discretion. This is a rare opportunity to witness history in the making and witness first hand the final moments of four great Amarrian leaders. marr imperial fleet on alert as inauguration draws closer - miner executed 2003.11.29 12:27:43 Captains of the Amarr Imperial fleet] have received notification that they are to be "alert and ready" today as security measures are stepped up all throughout Amarr space. Convoys of ceremonial ships have been seen travelling at the outer edges of Empire space today surrounded by large military fleets. In an unfortunate incident, a lone miner was detained and later executed for "suspicious curiosity" after contacting passing Imperial Fleet ships and asking, "where they were going with all those guns". Empire spokesmen were unwilling to confirm claims of several other incidents similar in nature that have been reported today: "We are simply making sure that today's sacred event is not disrupted in any way. There are many who wish our Empire ill and it is our duty to insure that their will is not done." Invitations to the event have been sent out to selected Empire pilots. Doriam Kor-azor inaugurated as other heirs commit shathol'syn - ceremony disturbed 2003.11.29 18:55:09 At an undisclosed location today, Emperor Doriam Kor-Azor was inaugurated in what has been described as the most tense moment in modern Amarr history. Doriam's first duty was to order the other Amarr heirs to commit Shathol'Syn, or ritual suicide. When only Jamyl Sarum remained left to end her life, Sarum fleet warships interrupted the ceremony. Combat broke out in what was intended to be a highly secure venue as unknown assailants launched missiles at Doriam's ship. It seems, as the assailants were working on their own, as Sarum ordered them off and prematurely committed suicide before naming the heir to succeed her dynasty. By not naming a heir, Jamyl has left her estate ownerless, her fleet and personal militia without a leader. After Sarum's death, the ceremony continued as planned with Doriam making his first speech as new Emperor of Amarr: Fellow Amarrians. God has given me a great duty and I relish the challenges before me. Chords of disharmony have been struck in our foreign and domestic dealings these last few weeks and my first duty is to find the right tune for us to follow. Through negotiations and goodwill we can bring everlasting peace and prosperity to our own and other domains. By focusing on the things we have in common, rather than those that split us apart, we can find a common ground acceptable to us all. Under my guidance the Amarr Empire will be great once more and take its rightful place at the head of states, as is its divine duty. We will lead by example and the other empires will follow. With us at the helm universal cooperation will ensure that everyone reaps the rewards that peace brings. That is my will and that is why god chose me as your emperor. dec seas quieting for amarr 2003.12.10 18:15:54 In the two weeks since the events surrounding Amarr Emperor Doriam Kor-Azor's inauguration, the average Amarrian's life has been full of whispered half-truths and uneasy speculation. Rumors have run rampant from corner to corner of the vast empire, the normally subdued arenas of Amarr political debate have been close to erupting in violence on several occasions, and the Amarrian stock market has had to face record instability. "It's really a matter of the Empire's self-image, more than anything else," remarks Gundar Mirosabin, political analyst and respected author of bestseller Power's Personality. "That 'strong, benevolent overseer' image they had of themselves under Heideran's rule does seem, quite naturally, to be receding, and the empire is struggling to find its new face under a new leader." In the past few days, however, many signs have pointed to increased stability, leading some to suggest that the Empire is beginning to adjust to its new ruler and the changes his regime will bring. The stock market is restabilizing, political debates have lost much of their earlier venom, and according to Amarr Certified News several decrees instated by the new Emperor have met with resounding approval among all five ruling houses. At a rare press conference held last Monday Hrollulf Sodalrat, Chief Coordinator of Public Relations for the Court Chamberlain's Office, stated that "The Empire currently sits at the dawn of great prosperity for all of its loyal subjects, and His Holiness the Emperor will see us to our glorious zenith." caldari and gallente dignitaries attend conference at crielere - foiritan causes stir 2003.12.10 20:23:32 Last weekend emissaries of the Caldari State and the Gallente Federation gathered at the Crielere Research Laboratories to confer about the future and direction of their joint research project, estimated to have cost the two governments in excess of 100 billion ISK in the relatively short period of time since its instatement. Jorouette Duvolle and Otro Gariushi (CEOs of Duvolle Laboratories and the Ishukone Corporation, respectively) played host to attendees, which numbered many high-ranking dignitaries from the halls of Caldari and Gallente government -- though perhaps none quite so high-ranking as the Gallente President himself, Souro Foiritan. Foiritan, who had not been scheduled to attend the conference, arrived unexpectedly during the second hour of the proceedings and reportedly began by undertaking a three-hour-long tour through the laboratories without a word of greeting to his political colleagues. As the emissaries conferred in closed chambers above him Foiritan traversed the facilities, sharing easy banter with scientists and research assistants, apparently taking great personal interest in every piece of technology he encountered. "It was amazing," said assistant engineer Karel Flaviane. "One minute I'm sitting there tying up wire bundles on a prototype cargo scanner, and next thing I know the most powerful man in the Gallente Federation is staring at my fingers asking how it's going, like I'm solving a crossword puzzle or something. I mean, that just doesn't happen every day." "He was so nice, too, and genuinely enthusiastic - not, you know, not like you'd expect a President to be at all," added Flaviane. At the conclusion of his impromptu tour Foiritan made his way to the conference chambers, where he delivered a rousing speech on what he described as the "limitless possibilities of the work being done here by this amazingly talented coalition of scientists." He concluded his ten-minute speech by stating that were anything done to stifle this project, it would "close the door to the future instead of allowing us to walk through it, heads held high, into a new age of technology." Senate officials from within the Gallente government immediately rushed to comment on Foiritan's behavior, denouncing it as a "deliberate, and quite frankly rather pathetic, ploy to garner public support by playing himself as the people's man." If the President's behavior was indeed a ploy, it seems to have worked; latest polls indicate that among the Gallente populace, support for the Crielere project has skyrocketed to an all-time high. Caldari officials, meanwhile, remain as tight-lipped and cryptic as ever, refusing to comment on their stance towards either the President's behavior or the research facility itself. At the conference's conclusion, when asked whether further talks were scheduled, Mr. Gariushi of the Ishukone Corporation refused to comment. In any case, as the scientific work proceeds and the billions pile up, one thing seems certain: the pressure on Crielere is steadily increasing, and the day of final judgment for this project - be it thumbs up or thumbs down - cannot be far off. sarum forces, amarr navy increase presence in sarum prime - security status change imminent 2003.12.11 08:33:21 Following the suicide of Jamyl Sarum at the Imperial inauguration ceremony two weeks ago without naming an heir to her seat, House Sarum has floundered in an apparent power vacuum, with few official commands issued and day-to-day administration seen to by senior councillors. However, reports have recently come in that House Sarum have been diverting much of their considerable combat-ready forces and bringing them closer to Sarum Prime, consolidating their position in their home system. Independent sources have confirmed that a sizable portion of the formidable Sarum House Fleet have just recently landed at Sarum Prime, joining the numerous Sarum vessels already stationed there. Exact numbers are difficult to come by at this hour, but the sources confirmed that at the very least, four entire squadrons have been dispatched to Sarum Prime over the last forty-eight hours. Perhaps in response to this swelling in the Sarum Fleet's presence, the Amarr Navy has assigned more ships to routine patrol in Sarum Prime space, sending Concord bureaucrats scrambling to change the system's official security status to accurately represent the strength of Navy forces currently stationed there. The status change, which is expected to go through sometime during the next few days, will bump Sarum Prime into a new official security category, which means that the system's inhabitants will have to adjust to new regulations and stricter security measures than before. What effect this will have on the daily running of Sarum Prime remains to be seen. No authorities from House Sarum nor the Amarr Navy could be reached for comment on the matter. 2003.12.12 00:59:51 The Gallentean Supreme Court today sent a clear message to the Senate when it made a ruling on the high profile case of Trakhan Rislander, a Gallentean citizen of Minmatar origin. Rislander had sued the University of Caille when his application was turned down, and the Supreme Court has now ruled that UC was wrong in doing this under the old minority laws, dating since the Minmatar Rebellion when millions of Minmatars poured into the Federation in search of better life. This is the first time that the Supreme Court has had to rule on these laws and this should rejuvenate them, as they've been more or less ignored in recent years. Rislander has released a statement expressing his delight at the ruling, which emphasizes the need for positive discrimination to give underprivileged minority groups the same opportunities as others. However, a spokesman for the Senate has expressed his disappointment over the decision, stating that this will cost the Federation billions and only act to further antagonize the relations between the Gallentean majority and the minority groups. 15/12/03 State factionalism - the metastructure of Caldari Corporate politics New Eve Chronicle added, describing the driving force between the powerful Caldari corporations. Is the Sukuuvestaa Corporation solely populated by greedy sociopaths, or do they aspire to a greater good, like the patriotic Kaalakiota Corporation? Will Ishukone's free market liberalism stabilize interstellar trade in the long run? ishukone ceo gariushi unveils crielere discoveries 2003.12.17 12:31:01 Otro Gariushi, CEO of Ishukone has announced that recent discoveries made at the ultra secret Crielere labs are to made freely available to the public. Lead scientists at Crielere labs today published a detailed white paper describing possible manufacturing methods using a relatively unknown mineral named morphite. Driven by advances in deep core mining, the team has found an economically feasible method of using the mineral, found in mercoxit ore, for mass production. Research agents throughout the known universe are sure to make use of the information given by the science team, to the surprise of many, as it was not expected that the two main funding partners of the Crielere research project, the Caldari State and Gallente Federation, would give their research results out that freely. Political analysts have been at a loss to explain why the usually secretive CEO is suddenly so keen to share knowledge with the rest of the world. Skeptics claimed that Gariushi is hyping up this invaluable mineral as he intends to profit from the manufacture of deep core mining lasers, known for their below average performance in mining standard ores. doriam kor-azor renames planets to commemorate champion - pirate violence on the rise 2003.12.18 14:39:32 Amarr Emperor Doriam Kor-Azor has issued a decree stating that planet IV in the Kor-Azor system shall be known as Eclipticum. Its moons will now be named "Black Viperia", "Griklaeum" and "Kileakum". These name changes are to commemorate the champion whose combat skills earned Doriam the throne. Imperial chamberlain Dasham Nestorik was quoted saying "the heroes of our empire are never forgotten, never ignored. Our beloved Emperor wanted to give his champion his place among the stars". Critics claim that Kor-Azor is trying to divert the public's attention from increased pirate activity in the outer regions that has resulted in a spate of apparently senseless killings in the past days. Although the problem is not solely focused on Amarr space, Kor-Azor has made it his personal agenda to address this issue as quickly and decisively as possible. Emperor Kor-Azor has been meeting with his security advisors and is believed to be working on a strategy to counter this deterioration in stability. "There are always those who envy us of our glory, our power and our purity of purpose. They will hunt our weaker brothers and ambush our undeserving traders. The Emperor does not and will never accept this", Nestorik said. 19/12/2003 "The Science of Never Again" - An EVE Chronicle about research agents added Trevor Kekkonen looked like the model CONCORD citizen. He had developed extensive connections with quality personnel from some of the most powerful corporations in both states, including Ishukone, Kaalakiota, CreoDron, and Duvolle Laboratories. Although he realized that science was, by nature, a very methodical process that could never be rushed, his impositions were especially harsh on the Gallente research agents under his employ. minmatars excited over new technologies 2003.12.22 23:38:31 The slew of new technologies flooding the Minmatar Republic has spurred many Minmatars to start agitating for taking up arms against the enemies of the Republic. Parliament members from the Brutor tribe, which suffered the most under Amarrian tyranny, are certain that with the host of new weaponry available the Amarrians and the hated Ammatars can be defeated once and for all. The Brutors are being supported overtly and covertly by the Krusual tribe, though political experts say they are only doing so to weaken the authority of the Sebiestor tribe, the leaders of the parliament and the main rivals of the Krusual tribe. Spokesmen for the Sebiestor tribe have tried to tone down the fierce sentiments of the Brutors, for instance by pointing out that the other empires, the Amarr Empire included, are also reaping the benefits of these new technologies, so even if the military might of the Republic is undoubtedly stronger, the same applies to the navies of the other empires. A strong rumor from within the government suggests that a compromise deal may be in the making, where the Republic would secretly support unlawful elements that are fighting the Amarr Empire. It is believed that this not only includes Minmatar rebels, but also independent factions in the outer regions, such as the Angel Cartel and even the Blood Raiders and Sansha's Nation. Naturally, nothing of this has been confirmed ded security directive cites concern over advanced technology proliferation 2003.12.23 13:17:27 JERHESH - A leaked security memo originally circulated internally at DED cites increased surveillance efforts on at least two research facilities due to intelligence reports that scientists operating there may be on the verge of significant technological advancements. The security directive, signed by DED Security Commander Haram Goskakar, states that the "intel indicates with high confidence that technological breakthroughs are imminent at the Viziam Factory in Baviasi II and the Thukker Mix Factory in Brin V". Also listed on the directive are the names of scientists currently working with the research agents Bikan Uanen and Eladizo Ansfriken. The memo explains that "with an alarming number of reports emanating from deep-space regions about an unexpectedly sharp upgrade in the types of technology available to pirate organizations, the focus is to become more proactive in our mission by keeping surveillance on those entities responsible for the proliferation of high-tech arms to criminals". Although owners of high tech patents and equipment are under no legal constraints regarding the sale of their property, CONCORD certainly has final word over how the equipment is used within the borders of Empire space. The Minmatar government, while not openly challenging DED in this light, is already rumored to be applying any high-tech advancement towards the support of an underground war effort against the Amarr Empire. Bikan Uanen and Eladizo Ansfriken have both refused to comment on either the DED security directive or the status of any projects they are currently involved with. The memo suggests that at least three more stations have been the sites of heightened electronic "chatter" consistent with signs of pronounced scientific advancements. DED, CONCORD's law enforcement branch, is primarily responsible for the tracking down and apprehension of known criminals. emperor doriam plans to visit every amarr planet 2003.12.28 19:08:28 The new Amarr Emperor Doriam II is taking a very hands-on approach to his running of affairs of his domain. Since his inauguration he has been on the move constantly, traveling from one system to another. He states he wants to 'get intimate' with his subjects and learn every detail about his vast domain. Some have voiced their concern over this manic approach, saying it keeps Doriam from seeing the big picture, but the populace is ecstatic with the interest their beloved leader is taking in the daily life of the Commoners. Doriam has also found the time to visit abroad and attended a meeting at CONCORD headquarters recently. The issue being discussed was the increased threat posed by pirates and other bandit elements in the outer regions. Doriam expressed his concerns in the matter and suggested an inter-racial committee should be formed to further look into it, highlighting the Emperor's great belief in bureaucratic process and teamwork. His suggestion was met with some skepticism from the delegates of the other empires and was not supported, though no definite decision was made regarding the pirate threat. dec http://www.eveonline.com/news/archive.asp "press releases" Category:Timeline